In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks may be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), a metropolitan area network (MAN), a local area network (LAN), or a personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to switching techniques and/or routing techniques used to interconnect various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), a type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and a set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, Synchronous Optical Networking (SONET), Ethernet, etc.).
In a wireless communication system, a station (STA) (e.g., a mobile device) may access one or more network resources, such as a networked application server (e.g., an application server (AS)). Traditionally, for the STA to communicate with the AS, the STA opens and maintains a standardized transport protocol stack, such as a transmission control protocol (TCP)/Internet protocol (IP) stack. Because the transport protocol stack is standardized, the STA may be required to expend resources, such as processing time, battery power, and bandwidth, to support aspects (e.g., features) of the transport protocol stack that may not be applicable or important to the STA. For example, the TCP/IP standard requires additional programming to communicate data, such as programming to include a series of packet headers in transmitted messages, to parse header fields of received messages, and to monitor for and respond to various control signals (e.g., address resolution protocol (ARP) signaling, TCP keep alive signaling, and discovery protocols messages, such as a universal plug and play (UPnP) message, a Bonjour message, etc.).